multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
President Sayum'Daru
"Now is the time we must unite as a species to not only rebuild our economy, but to survive this terrible new threat. Now is the time we must say to the enemy, 'We will not go silently into the night. We will not go down without a fight. We are here to remain.'" '' ''-President Sayum'Daru speaking to the survivors of Exploria after the Hydran invasion Sayum'Daru is a Jogorian and is the 16th President of the United Federation of Jogorian Planets. He is considered to be one of the most popular presidents in the Federation's history. History Sayum was born in 149,995 MYC on the planet Lithuia. Lithuia was one of the largest colonies in the federation, with over 36 billion Jogorians. However, when Sayum turned two, the War Machine arrived on the planet and started slaughtering untold billions. The 'Daru family was fortunate enough to escape in an evacuation shuttle before the city of Iopa, their home, was overrun. As they arrived on the Haven world of Ivaran, the family was left with nothing and was put in a military encampment to live until they could be relocated. Years passed, and when Sayum turned 10, the military finally found a new home for them on the tropical world of Havai II. It was here that Sayum would grow up and, at the age of 20, went to the Political University of Havai City. It was here he met his wife, Havah'Rima, now Havah'Daru. PUHC is the most esteemed political college in the Octavian Sector of Federal space. After he graduated with an Esteemed Political Degree from PUHC at the age of 27, he joined the United Federal Military as a commissioned officer. After serving 4 tours, mostly patrol duty, on the edge of Federal space, he left the UFM as a Colonel. Colonel 'Daru, now at the age of 33, then retired from the military on Havai II. It was here he began his political career and was elected as a Sector Senator for the planet of Havai II. After proving himself as one of the most influential Jogorians in the Octavian Sector, he decided to run for Sector Governor in 150,030 MYC. After turning the Octavian Sector's economy around and making it the most prosperous sector in the entire Federation, he was asked to run for President of the Federation in 150,034 MYC. At first, he rejected this offer because he feared the Octavian Sector would fall apart if the wrong person was allowed into office. However, a few weeks later, he agreed as he believed Erva'Shta would be a suitable Sector Governor if she were elected. He endorsed her as he announced his plans to run for President in early 150,033 MYC. It was obvious that at least 95% of the Octavian Sector would vote for him, meaning nearly 8 trillion adult Jogorians and about 1,250 planets. However, to win he would need 4,000 planetary votes. To make matters worse, he would be taking on an incumbent president who had ended the longest interstellar war in Jogorian history. However, the one weakness which Sayum could target was the economy and the Jaonu War. In order to even make it to the Federal Election, Sayum would have to make it past the Trader Party primaries. As time would show, he would do this with ease. In the first month of 150,034 MYC, just 8 months from the election, Governor Sayum'Daru accepted the Trader Party nomination. He began to aggressively campaign in the Moriah Sector, Crogaan Sector and the Triari Sector. If he could win these sectors over with 80% of each, he would win the election. The Moriah Sector, seeing how well the Octavian Sector was doing, immediately flocked towards Governor 'Daru. In the early polls, he had over 86% of the vote. However, in the Crogaan Sector, where Jogoria itself was located, he only had about 38% of the vote. The Federalist contender, Senator Ovar'Tipa, had around 52% of the vote, while President Vindic'Taru had about 9%. The Triari Sector was proving to be a very close race, with Governor 'Daru having 46% of the vote, President 'Taru with 45% and Senator 'Tipa with just 8%. In the overall galactic polls, the race was all tied up with Governor 'Daru at 38% and President 'Taru at 38% as well. Senator 'Tipa had 26% of the vote. However, with just one month to election day, the Senator ceded from the race seeing as he was not going to win. This completely tipped the balance in favor for Governor 'Daru, as the Crogaan Sector rallied behind him and he gained momentum to achieve 57% of the vote. This went the way in all 9 sectors, with the Governor managing to get 52% of the overall votes in all sectors, with President 'Taru at just 40% a week before election day. As election day rolled in, the expected turnout for voting was about 42 trillion Jogorians. The final count was 41.6 trillion, or about 87% of the adult population. At the end of the day, the total Planetary Votes for Governor 'Daru was 4,080 to 3,100 for President 'Taru. Sayum'Daru was to be the next President of the United Federation of Jogorian Planets. After his inauguration, President 'Daru set about turning the economy around. Within just three years, he accomplished this and instead of shrinking by -2% a year, the economy began growing at +1.7% per year. However, two wars broke out in this same year and began to put a strain on the morale of the Jogorians. However, effective use of propaganda has kept them high enough to keep marching forward. In late 150,039 MYC, President 'Daru won reelection in a landslide victory of 5,900 Planetary Votes to just 1,280 against his opponent, Federalist Senator Ravan'Okah. Personality Sayum'Daru is remarkably kind and generous. He is often seen giving credits out of his own pocket to homeless people on the streets of Jotorap. It is argued this may be a publicity stunt, but witnesses from before his political days say he was just as generous before as he is now. He is also friendly and has a great sense of humor. He is very intelligent and loves to be with his wife and three children, Sayvah, Dravsh and Utima. His two sons, Sayvah and Dravsh are 13 and 11, respectively, and his daughter, Utima, is 15. Category:Individuals